Users often browse pages that contain large amounts of data. In some conventional systems, these pages are displayed by first loading all of the data, and then allowing the use to scroll through the entire page. In other conventional systems, the browser loads only a portion of the data, and once the user attempts to scroll past the loaded data, additional data is loaded.